Kougyoku Ren
|kanji = 練紅玉 |romaji = Ren Kōgyoku |age = 17, 18 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 163 cm (5'3") |djinn = Vinea |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Princess |affiliation = Vinea Kou Empire Sindria (temporarily) |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (stepmother) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Kouen Ren (brother) Koumei Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Six unnamed princesses (sisters) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |allies = Koubun Ka Alibaba Saluja Judar |manga = Night 49 |anime = Episode 11 |seiyu = Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) Wai-wan Lau (Cantonese) Yong Sin Lee (Korean) |image gallery = yes}} Kougyoku Ren (練紅玉, Ren Kōgyoku) is the Kou Empire's eighth Princess. Kougyoku is the owner of the Djinn, Vinea. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Candidates. Judar has stated, because the plans in Balbadd fell through, she has lost her standing as a princess. She has temporarily allied herself with Sindria. Appearance Kougyoku is a small young girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden Metal Vessel. She usually wears a long, elaborate dress signifying her royalty. She carries herself demurely and often hides her face behind her sleeves when embarrassed. Personality Kougyoku is a very willful person. She tends to act childishly, but she can become serious if the situation calls for it. Even though she puts up such a willful front, she is actually a very lonely person and wants friends. She doesn't want to follow all of the Kou Empire's orders but is too scared to disobey. She has always wanted to have friends and close companions, but within her family, she has felt ostracized because of her parentage and has not even had the courage to get to know Hakuei or Hakuryuu, the more approachable of her relatives. Instead, she occupied herself with becoming skilled at kemari by herself, playing make-believe by herself, doing a fashion show by herself, etc.Volume 11's Stickers History Kougyoku is Second Emperor's youngest child. She has a history like Alibaba: she wasn't born into royalty like her siblings, because she is the daughter of an unknown, lowly courtesan. She calls herself as a "lowborn". Even in the Imperial Palace, since she had no parents or other relatives, she was forgotten by everyone and felt out of place. But at that time, Judar and her brother Kouen Ren were the only ones to acknowledge her as a King Candidate and gave her the position of a warrior.Night 121, Page 4-5 Koubun Ka became her assistant when she was 9, from that moment on he was always together with her.Volume 16's Extra She captured the 45th Dungeon, Vinea, with the help of her assistant, Koubun Ka. Plot Balbadd Arc She arrives in Balbadd, at the Fog Troupe base. She saves Judar, after his defeat from Ugo, along with her assistant Ka Koubun. She gets attacked by Ugo and retaliates by using her Djinn Weapon Equip and drilling a hole through him, thus, defeating him. When Aladdin gets angry at her for attacking Ugo, she orders Enshin, Entai and Engi to kill the Fog Troupe's members. Then she gets ready to fight him, but is stopped by Sinbad, who says that since they are people of royalty, they should not have a dispute in a place like that and he would like to meet with her somewhere more appropriate. She gets embarrassed and agrees with him. Then, the Princess tells her subordinates that they will return. Kougyoku is in her bedroom at Balbadd's Palace, she asks Koubun Ka about Judar's injuries and he says that will take some time until Judar is fully recovered. Kougyoku says she finds weird to a conventional princess as she be selected for a political marriage, instead of Hakuei, since she is the daughter of the former Emperor. Koubun explains the reasons for such a decision to her, but still, the Princess tells him that she has longed to progress down the path of a warrior and she wanted to try falling in love for once. Then, she wonders what kind of person King Ahbmad is. During Alibaba's efforts against his brother, Ahbmad Saluja, who is supposed to marry the Princess, Kougyoku appears and begin to confront Alibaba about the agreement of slave trade between the Kou Empire and Balbadd. She says no matter who will be the new King she will marry him, but Alibaba says Balbadd will no longer have a king, since it will become a republic. When Sinbad appears along with the ambassadors from countries members of the Seven Seas Alliance, he says Balbadd will also join the alliance and he will support the country. Then, Kougyoku says she will only accept such a proposal if the King makes a formal visit to her father, the Kou's Emperor, Sinbad agrees with her condition. After the agreement is done, and she is relieved to not have to marry someone like Ahbmad, the Princess returns to the Kou Empire with Ka Koubun and other subordinates on a flying carpet. She seems happy and wonders when Sinbad will make the visit he promised. Sindria Arc Kougyoku is on a boat with her cousin, Hakuryuu Ren, heading towards Sindria. She is very upset at Sinbad for something he "did" to her and says she will kill him. As soon as they arrived on Sindria, she attacks Sinbad and says that he had knocked her out and had his way with her at night. Because of these accusations, which Sinbad denied adamantly, Yamraiha uses a special kind of water magic, Sharrar Rakesa, to re-create the events of the night. Everyone learns that Kougyoku was knocked out by someone and brought to Sinbad's room where they just slept and nothing happened. The Princess apologizes for the confusion and starts crying. When the Eight Generals wonder who would do such a thing, her subordinates admit that they helped Koubun Ka to do that. Koubun is attacked by Sindria's soldiers until Hakuryuu interrupts them and apologizes for what the people of his country did. Soon after, she consoles Koubun when he cries. When Hakuryuu goes to talk to Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana, Kougyoku is accompanying him. She says they should get along, despite what happened in Balbadd. Aladdin accepts but soon they start "fighting", because he still holds a grudge against her for what happened to Ugo. Second Sindria Arc When Judar goes to Sindria to have a talk with Sinbad, Kougyoku ask him what he meant when he said that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judar then tells her that she no longer needs to stay in Sindria, he asks Kougyoku to return with him and he would turn she into a general. She is undecided on which way to get until Judar ask her what's wrong and suddenly goes away. Soon after, Kougyoku asks for an audience with Sinbad to apologize for what Judar said. Sinbad tells her it's alright and that she can remain in Sindria as long she likes. During the banquet to celebrate the capture of the Dungeon Zagan, Kougyoku is drunk and says she doesn't want to return to home yet. When Jafar invites Koubun for a drink, Sinbad comes and invites her to walk with him. A few days later, she is in a garden when Koubun tells her they've received numerous orders to return to the Kou Empire immediately. After this, Alibaba accidentally steps on her flowers. To apologize, he gives her a crown of flowers, Kougyoku asks how he make it, and he teaches her. Soon after, Kougyoku goes to where Alibaba is to show him the crown of flowers she did after many attempts. As she sees that he was training, Kougyoku invites Alibaba to duel with her, but they are interrupted by Sinbad, who asks her to show him her power. They start to fight until Sinbad uses Zepar's power, which made her sleep, and finish the fight. Unbeknownst to her, this power also implants a post-hypnotic suggestion in her mind that encourages her to aid Sindra. When she wakes up, she talks with Alibaba. Kougyoku tells him she will return to the Kou Empire, she also admits she loves Sinbad, although there is no chance with him. And as they have a similar past, she asks Alibaba to be friends and he accepts. The other day, she leaves Sindria and Alibaba sent her off as if he were close to her. World Exploration Arc When Kouen returns to the Kou Empire to attend the Emperor's funeral, she worries about Sindria and goes to talk to him. Before she can talk to him, she watches as Kouen has a talk with Hakuei and Hakuryuu. She is then noticed by Kouen which she then comes out from hiding. He asks Kougyoku if she heard well about what he said, but she only says that it was all complicated and he is an incredible person after all. He then informs her that Kouha has returned and since it is already late, they will go tomorrow to their father and mother's side. It also appears that she has been hearing voices since her battle with Sinbad, when he uses Zepar's power which hints that he might be controlling her. The next day, Kougyoku and her siblings head to the funeral. Kougyoku and her sisters are shocked to see what has happened to their father and she gets embarrassed when her aunt, Gyokuen Ren, grabs Kouen's arm and asks if he will support her. After the funeral and Gyokuen is appointed as the new Emperor, she leaves the hall. Abilities According to Sinbad, Kougyoku's power is above average. He thinks of it as a "terrifying power".Night 120, Page 11, 15 Swordplay :Kougyoku seems to have basic skills in swordplay. Djinn Kougyoku Metal Vessel.png|Kougyoku's Metal Vessel Kougyoku's Extreme Magic.png|Djinn Equip Kougyoku Weapon Equip.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Weapon Equip Water Membrane.gif|Kougyoku's Water Membrane Kougyoku Water.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water1.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water2.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water3.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water4.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip1.png|Kougyoku's face in Djinn Equip VineaDjinnEquip.png|Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku's Djinn is Vinea. Vinea is the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation. Vinea is a water Djinn. She uses her Djinn to summon and control water. When she first summoned it, it appears as a water dragon while surrounding her with a "Water Membrane". Household The only member of Kougyoku's Household is Koubun Ka. He uses Vinea's water to heal with his Household Vessel. Metal Vessel Kougyoku's Djinn Metal Vessel is a hair pin. Djinn Equip She is very proficient in Djinn Equip. She is able to take the form of her Djinn completely. Her Djinn appears to be some sort of fish with gills and fins all around its body. Vainel Ganezza (Water God’s Sea Call) : When using this Extreme Magic the Metal Vessel Symbol appears behind her while she recites the spell. While she is reciting a large amount of water gathers toward the symbol until enough water to flood a city is gathered. When she unleashes it, it takes the form of a giant tsunami. Djinn Weapon Equip Kougyoku is also very proficient in using her Djinn Weapon Equip. She is easily able to call forth her Djinn's power. She usually fights by creating a water tornado around her weapon while spinning. This attack is very powerful, able to blow a hole straight through Ugo's chest and complete defeats him. This is something Judar, a Magi, could not even do although Ugo was greatly weakened from his fight with him. Stats Battles/Events Relationships It is shown that the Princess do not have many friends, but is constantly in the company of Koubun Ka and Judar.Shinobu Ohtaka's drafts Sinbad Kougyoku appears to have fallen in love with Sinbad at first sight. She becomes very nervous and embarrassed when around him. Others have commented that she would do anything he says, a fact that he himself has not seemed to notice. Kouen Ren Kougyoku has admired her half-brother Kouen for some time. Also, she seems to be quite possessive upon him, at least respect to women, since she became jealous when Hakuei smiled at him.Night 146, Page 3, 5-6 Judar Judar constantly teases Kougyoku in several ways and calls her "Old Hag", this makes her get very angry.Shinobu Ohtaka's Tegaki Extras He was one (and the first) of two people who acknowledged her as a warrior, but even when Kougyoku tried to be his friend, Judar refusedNight 121, Page 5, 8, although his reason was to probably tease her again since he is very childish. She affectionately calls him "Judar-chan". In Volume 6's Extra, he pats her head and says that "she has a cute side too" which hints they have a friendly relationship. Alibaba Saluja Although the events in Balbadd, Alibaba and Kougyoku became friends after they talk about their similar past.Night 121, Page 9 He is her first friend. Aladdin Aladdin and Kougyoku seem to dislike each other since she defeated Ugo.Night 87, Page 9-10 Trivia *Her name means Red Jewel or Ruby in Japanese. *Kougyoku has the same age as her brother Kouha Ren. *Her hobby is to wear luxurious and extravagant clothing and her weakness is making friends. Her special skill is fencing.Magi Official Guidebook *She was duped into believing Judar's fake and embarrassing common sense lessons. Actually, Judar fell for it when he was told by Al-Thamen, and so out of spite he told Kougyoku the same fake lesson.Volume 16's Extra References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire